overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nfirea Bareare
Nfirea Bareare (ンフィーレア・バレアレ) is a famous pharmacist in E-Rantel. He is the grandson of Lizzie Bareare and the husband of Enri Emmot. Appearance Nfirea is a young boy with short, bowl-cut blonde hair that covers half his face. He is dressed in ragged work clothes from the potion making workshop. Personality Nfirea is described as a nice, calm and timid person. He works hard at making potions with his grandmother every day. He also has a minor inferiority complex, due to comparing himself to Ainz. Background At a young age, Nfirea Bareare was raised by his grandmother Lizzie Bareare after his parents died; he only has murky impressions of them. His grandmother made him her apprentice and taught him everything she knew about herbs, alchemy, and potion-making. He met Enri Emmot while delivering potions to Carne Village and developed feelings for her. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Nfirea requested Momon and the Swords of Darkness to help gather some herbs from the Great Forest of Tob near Carne Village, however, his true intention was to get closer to Momon so he could learn how to make the unknown red potion.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers After returning from the quest, he was kidnapped by Khajiit Dale Badantel and Clementine to be used as part of the ritual in order to turn Khajiit into an Elder Lich. He was forced to wear the Crown of Wisdom, which left him in a blank state. He was later saved by Ainz, who healed his injuries.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Two Leaders Arc Nfirea and his grandmother were hard at work in Carne Village making new potions, using equipment given to them by Lupusregina Beta from Ainz Ooal Gown. It was stated that they served as the town's new apothecary. At his house, Nfirea told Enri about a new potion that he and his grandmother made. Later, Nfirea joined Enri and a few goblins in picking herbs in the Great Forest of Tob. While there, they encountered a young hobgoblin being chased by a Barghest. Because Enri wished to help him, the goblins and Nfirea fought and killed the beast. They decided to bring Agu with them to get information on what was happening inside the forest. Agu tells them that due to the appearance of the Monument of Ruin, and the disappearance of the Beast of the South, the balance of power in the forest has shifted. Nfirea and the others grew worried about being attacked by the Giant of the East or Demon Snake of the West that Agu previously mentioned. Nfirea suggested that Enri go to E-Rantel and ask the Adventurer's Guild for help against the monsters. Later that night, Nfirea accompanies Enri, where she puts on an act to take command of the members of Agu's tribe that arrived so that they wouldn't betray the village. A few days later, Nfirea greets Enri after she returned from E-Rantel. He tells her why she should become the new chief of Carne Village. After Enri became chief, Nfirea becomes her tutor to help her learn the basics needed for the position. When the village is attacked by the monsters, Nfirea gave Agu his alchemical items to use in battle. He and Enri went off to patrol the houses to see if anyone hadn't noticed the emergency. While patrolling, they came across a troll who climbed over the wall. He and Enri use tricks to distract it, and buy time for the others to fight the monsters as they were to help out afterward; however, this plan fails. Nfirea decided to stay behind and fight by himself so that Enri could get help from the others, and as she was leaving, he tells Enri that he loves her. Nfirea is able to fend off the monsters for a little while thanks to his magic but is eventually incapacitated. He thought that he was about to die until Lupusregina suddenly appeared with the intent of defending him. She heals him and he limps away and returns to Enri who had just arrived with several goblins. They looked on in amazement when the troll was completely incinerated by Lupusregina's magic. Before she leaves, she tells them that they are invited to Ainz's house to celebrate the new potion Nfirea created.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's upheaval and hectic days Sometime later, Nfirea, alongside Enri and Nemu, were preparing to go to Ainz's house. Lupusregina arrived with Yuri Alpha, who used a magic item to teleport them to Ainz's location, much to Nfirea's amazement. There, they were greeted by numerous beautiful maids, impressive artwork and architecture, and delicious food and drink. Nfirea felt intimidated by all of this and inferior compared to Ainz. He was comforted by Enri who told him that she likes him just the way he is.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Nfirea, along with Enri were checking if they had enough feed for the livestock when Jugem alerted them to an army approaching the village. They discovered that the army is from the Kingdom and led by none other than the Crown Prince Barbro. Nfirea suggests stalling them for a time until the demi-humans could hide. They heard from the army's messenger that Ainz Ooal Gown was an enemy of the Kingdom and they came to question them about what they knew about the magic caster. When Barbro orders the army to attack the village, the villagers decided to fight back. Enri, Nfirea, and a few others were in charge of taking the children to the forest to avoid battle while the rest stayed behind. When they took the back exit, they were ambushed by the enemy's cavalry. Nfirea decided to try and stay behind to stall them, however, Enri used her second Horn of the Goblin General to summon an army of goblins instead.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc It's revealed that Enri and Nfirea have been married for around half a year. Enri mentioned that recently, Nfirea stopped his work in fabricating new potions and instead, had been helping her with her chief tasks and with the preservation of herbs for the village.Overlord Volume 11 Epilogue Abilities Nfirea is seen as one of the best alchemists in E-Rantel. He is a 2nd Tier Magic Caster. His innate Talent allows him to equip and use any magical item regardless of restrictions. To better understand what that means, he can potentially use the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown as if he was Momonga himself. He is considered one of the most dangerous people in the New World. Known Classes * Wizard: Level 3 * Alchemist (Genius): Level 4 * Pharmacist (Genius): Level 4 * Doctor: Level 1 Active * Acid Arrow: A 2nd Tier spell that fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. * Hypnotism * Reinforce Armor: A spell that raises the target's defense. Relationships Enri Emmot Before becoming her husband, Nfirea had romantic feelings for Enri, but couldn't admit them and was easily flustered when he was near her. In the past, he tried to comfort her upon finding out that her parents were killed. He was afraid of Enri falling in love with someone and became very jealous when she was with others because of it. He finally confessed to her during the 2nd Battle of Carne Village, and they became a couple after the fight and married not long after that. Nemu Emmot Nemu supported Nfirea when he tried to get along with Enri. After Nfirea and Enri became lovers, Nemu sometimes asks some awkward questions and enjoys their response with the goblins. Lizzie Bareare Both Nfirea and his grandmother are quite famous in E-Rantel for being well-known potion makers. He assists his grandmother in their workshop. She taught him everything she knows about alchemy and magic. Ainz Ooal Gown When he first met Ainz under the name Momon, his only interest was his red potion and wanted to know how to make it. After he found out that Momon is actually Ainz, Nfirea is thankful to him for saving Enri and Carne Village and Ainz apologizes for deceiving him. He admires Ainz's strength and even asked to be a part of his adventurer group so that he can become strong just like him. For some reason, Nifirea is willing to speak openly about his intimate times with his wife to Ainz. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the battle maid sent by Ainz to protect the village. She has a friendly relationship with Nfirea, however, this is all a farce and part of her sadistic and evil personality. She is the one responsible for delivering the alchemical items and apparatuses to the Bareares as well as commanding the stone golems. Nfirea is one of the four most important people in Carne Village that Lupusregina must protect and must ensure they remain alive at all costs. Goblin Troop The Goblin Troop trusts Nfirea and knows that he harbors feelings with Enri. They are supportive and believe that he can offer her happiness and assist in making Enri reciprocate those feelings. Trivia * In the Web Novel Nfirea doesn't exist, and instead, Lizzie has a granddaughter named Fei Bareare. * Nfirea is the first person to find out that Momon is Ainz Ooal Gown. He is also one of, if not the only living person outside of Nazarick to know that both Ainz and Momon are the same individual. * Besides Clementine, Nfirea is one of the two people so far to know about Momon's true identity as an undead. * Ainz regards Nfirea Bareare as one of the most important people in Carne Village, going as far as ordering Lupusregina to keep them alive at all costs. Quotes * (To the Swords of Darkness): "Um — it's because I don't want to let the person I like in Carne Village fall in love with Momon-san." * (To Enri about Ainz): "Enri, let's go. Our struggle is to live on. We can't lose that battle. And who knows, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama might come to save us again. At that time, it'll be better if we’re around, as the ones who set foot inside his domain." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation es:Nfirea Bareareru:Энфри Барелpl:Nfirea Bareare Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Wizards Category:Doctors Category:Pharmacists Category:Magic Casters Category:Talent Users Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick